It is common practice to place wreaths, potted plants and cut flowers on and around graves and burial areas in remembrance of deceased persons. It is also common practice, albeit somewhat less so, to plant live flowers on and around graves. There are disadvantages associated with all of these approaches; e.g., cut flowers have only temporary value; potted plants may be stolen or strewn about by wind and animals; planted live flowers are attractive but typically bloom only once a season and require substantial effort to install, replace and maintain.
The prior art includes arrangements by which a receptacle may be permanently installed in the ground so as to receive an insert which may be removed from time to time. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,640 to Baker et al. discloses such an arrangement wherein the insert comprises a vase which is adapted to receive cut flowers. The patent to Ellis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,314 discloses an arrangement having telescopic circular canisters.